Forever and Always
by Katy-The-Platypus
Summary: Songfic. After a mission goes wrong and Lennox is left wounded, there's nothing Sarah can do to help him but sit next to him until it ends. Rated 'T' for upsetting scenes. Sequel now up - Moving On


**Forever and Always - Parachute**

_She's sitting at the table, the hours get later  
>He was supposed to be here<br>She's sure he would have called _

Sarah almost felt disappointed. Will had rang three hours ago to tell her the mission in Hawaii (that still made her jealous) had gone fine and he'd be home soon. That was 180 minutes ago. Not that she was counting. She hadn't heard anything for anyone. Ironhide would've rung if there was going to be a delay, especially as she'd told Will that she was going to allow Belle to wait up for him tonight.

The child was playing with her Lego in the living room, the drawing she'd made of Ironhide and Will on the fridge, waiting for her daddy to see it.

_She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway_

Sarah rose to her feet and padded to the door, opening it and scanning the street. It was empty and dark, the lights in the houses across the street having been turned out an hour ago. "Is dada there?" Belle called and Sarah shook her head before remembering her daughter couldn't see her.

"No, sweetie. Not yet."

_No one's said they've seen him  
>Why, is something wrong? <em>

Trying to ignore the rising feeling of dread she headed back to the kitchen to dial the array of numbers she has stored on her phone. There's no answer from any of the 'bots, Epps or her husband. The dread is getting stronger as the clock passes half past eleven. "Where are you, Will?" she whispered into the dark kitchen.

_She looks back to the window  
>Suddenly the phone rings<br>A voice says something's happened  
>That she should come right now <em>

She paced into the living room, phone clutched tightly in her hand as it starts to vibrate.. She doesn't check the ID, bringing it to her ear and answering it before the ringtones' kicked in. "Hello?"

_Sarah. _The voice isn't Will's, the one voice she wants to hear right now. It's Rachet.

"Rachet, where's Will?"

_Something's happened. You need to come right away._

"Rachet?"

_I can't divulge information over the phone. We're at the hospital. _The line goes dead as Sarah slowly lowers the phone from her ear. The _Hospital_. Not the NEST hospital but the actual_ hospital. _Oh God.

_Her mind goes to December  
>She thinks of when he asked her<br>He bent down on his knees first _

She collected Belle from the living room and the picture from the fridge, carrying her daughter to the rental car as she remembers back to Christmas.

_**The present she'd opened last was a small box shape and Will sat watching with a smile on his face. Belle was sitting behind him on the sofa, half her attention on the new Lego set next to her. Sarah removed the paper with her usual delicacy, causing Will to roll his eyes. "Just open the present, woman!" he grumbled and Sarah only laughed as the small, velvet box fell out onto her lap.**_

"_**Will?" she glanced up at him, remembering the last time she'd been given a box like this.**_

"_**Just open it." he urged, shuffling forwards. Sarah merely rolled her eyes and did as her husband asked. Opening the box her eyebrows shot up and her gaze flew to Will's. "Marry me?" he asked, referring to the delicate ring in the box.**_

"_**We're already married you fool!" she laughed, gaining the attention of her daughter as she pushed Will's chest. **_

"_**Marry me again, then. Re-knew our vows. We both know I've been absent in the past few months."**_

"_**A small price to pay when your husband saves the world!" Sarah teased and Will grabbed her wrists as he shuffled closer.**_

"_**Please, Sarah. Marry me again." Sarah saw the raw emotion in his eyes and her smile softened.**_

"_**Of course I will." **_

The scene replayed over and over in her mind as she sped towards the hospital. They were getting 're-married' in three months. Just three precious months and they were treating it like a proper wedding. Belle was even going to be a bridesmaid.

_And he said  
>I want you forever, forever and always<br>Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
>We'll grow old together<br>Forever and always_

Will was keeping his vows the same, just editing them. The usual 'I'll love you forever' would be joined with 'Even through the good, the bad and the ugly'. She knew that he would direct a look at Ironhide then. It was a running joke that Ironhide was the ugly on of the 'bots. Personally Sarah adored him. But not as much as her Will obviously.

Her Will. _**Please, God, let him be okay. Please**_. She begged silently as she pulled up into the hospital car park.

"Why are we here, mama?" Belle asked from the back seat, looking at her mother through the back window.

"I don't know, sweetie. I think daddy's been a little clumsy again." Sarah forced a smile that became a small, genuine one when she saw the Peterbuilt across the road. They were all here, the Autobots. Even Bumblebee was parked a few cars across. They were still and quiet, suggesting the Holoforms were already inside the hospital. "Lets go and see your daddy." Sarah said, lifting Belle from the car and heading towards the entrance.

_She pulls up to the entrance  
>She walks right to the front desk<br>They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending  
>They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them <em>

She was met and the front desk by Rachet, Optimus and Ironhide, the latter of whom pulled her into a bone crushing hug before plucking Belle from her arms. The little girl squealed happily at the sight of her family's guardian. She was quickly hugged by Rachet and Optimus, a sign that something was truly wrong. They led her down the hall, explaining in hushed tones what had happened whilst Ironhide walked behind with Belle, distracting her from the adult's conversation.

Sarah could hear their lips moving but few words made it past the blood rushing through her ears.

"Thought we got 'em... one left behind... attacked the plane... Colorado... Will made sure... others were safe... I'm so sorry." Rachet was probably aware that what he was saying wasn't getting through so he was speaking slowly, repeating everything as Optimus supported her elbow.

_She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room  
>She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight <em>

When Rachet held the door to the private room open she was greeted by the faces of Epps, Acree, Bumblebee, Sideswipe and the others. She took a deep, shuddering breath as she strode forwards, the sea of faces parting as they blurred into one. She almost looses her resolve when she sees Will.

The bed sheets are wrapped around his waist, a bandage around his temple, a drip in his arm, cuts and scrapes along the visible parts of his skin and a heart monitor beeping next to his bed.

Someone places a chair behind her and she sinks into it as her vision blurs and she grabs Will's hand. She's aware that she's probably holding it way too tight, but it serves him right.

_They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life  
>The house on the hillside, where they would stay <em>

"What did you do?" she asks quietly.

"I'm sorry, Sarah." he responds at a tone to match hers. He sounds to _weak. _"But I had to make sure the others were safe."

"And their lives are more important than yours?" she demands before wincing as a sob tears through her body. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Will squeezes her hand, smiling slightly. "I'm so sorry."

"Daddy?" Sarah doesn't turn her head to look at Belle as Will smiles.

"Hey there, Princess. C'mere." he holds out his good hand and Ironhide carries the little girl over, placing her on the bed next to her father.

"Were you being clumsy again?" the little girl asks, oblivious to the time slipping though her fingers like grains of sand. Will manages a weak laugh and an equally as weak nod.

"Guess I was."

_Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses  
>Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses<br>She borrows some rings from the couple next door  
>Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor<br>She looks into his eyes, and she says _

Sarah rose unsteadily to her feet, turning to the others. Ironhide seems to know what she wants without her having to ask and he steps forwards, his hand clenched and out infront of him. He allows their wedding rings to fall into her own hands, the ones they gave to him on boxing day, agreeing to only wear their engagement rings until the ceremony. She turns back to Will who's smiling softly at her, all to aware of what she's doing. Belle frowns, not really understanding but a signal from Ironhide makes her slide from the bed and toddle towards him.

Sarah perches herself on the side of Will's bed, taking his left hand in hers and laying a kiss to the palm of it.

_I want you forever, forever and always  
>Through the good and the bad and the ugly<br>We'll grow old together, and always remember  
>Whether happy or sad or whatever<br>We'll still love each other, forever and always  
>Forever and always, forever and always <em>

"I love you, Will, and have done since we met. You are my _life _and there's not one thing I would've changed for the world. Except for this." tears begin to slide down her face now as Will reaches up to brush them away. "This has been the best few years of my life and you've given me so much. Without you I would've married some low-life and have never met our wonderful friends." she replaces his wedding band as Will struggles to sit up straighter.

"I'll love you forever and a day. Through the good and the bad and the ugly," as promised Will directs a look at Ironhide who can't help but laugh. "We're meant to grow old together, and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other, forever and always" Will slides Sarah's old band onto her finger but not before she notices the 'Forever and always – Will x' engraved on the inside.

_She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow  
>His voice is almost too low <em>

The heart monitor is getting to slow as Will sinks back into his pillows. Sarah extends an arm behind her and Belle runs to her, almost as though she now understands what's about to happen.

The Autobots say their quick goodbyes before filing from the room, Ironhide remaining by the door for moral support. "My two beautiful ladies."

"Daddy, look at this!" Annabelle says suddenly, remembering the drawing clutched in her hand.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Princess." Will smiled as best as he could but it was only a twitch of the lips.

_As he says, I love you forever, forever and always  
>Please just remember even if I'm not there<br>I'll always love you, forever and always _

"I love you both, forever and always. Just promise me that you'll remember that even though I'm not there." Anabelle scrambles over the bed to the other side, tucking herself under Will's arms as she begins to sniffle.

"I'll love you forever too, daddy."

"I love you so much, Will." Sarah says quietly as she leans forwards to press her lips to her husbands for the last time. She lays her head on his chest, interlocks one hand with his and rests the other over his heart as Will sighs, his eyes sliding closed and his heart beating for the last time.

**I cried. **

**I'm thinking of starting a story set when Annabelle's a teenager, a follow on from this story. What do you think?**

**Sorry about the whole depressing stuff.**


End file.
